


La valle dei lupi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gin [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bisogna sempre prendere sul serio i cartelli.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 531.★ Prompt/Traccia: 8. A e B (con altri) vanno in campeggio e si imbattono in un cartello “Attenzione: Lupi Mannari”. Nessuno dei due lo prende sul serio.Scritta sentendo: Sorrows Passing.





	La valle dei lupi

La valle dei lupi

                                                     

Il manto erboso era completamente ricoperto da fiori violetti, i loro petali erano mossi dal vento e scivolavano sui tronchi degli alberi e sulle radici.

Raggi di luna argentei filtravano attraverso i rami degli alberi, illuminando i fiori con diversi giochi di ombre.

“Dov’è andato Italia?” si lamentò Germania, guardandosi intorno.

Prussia tirò un calcio a un sasso e sbuffò sonoramente, indicando una strada con la testa.

“È andato da quella parte, credo cercasse il bagno o probabilmente un posto dove nascondersi. Ti avevo detto che non dovevamo portarlo con noi in questo campeggio” borbottò.

Germania giocherellò con il crocefisso al suo petto e sospirò. La luce della luna faceva risaltare i suoi capelli biondo platino.

“Seguiamolo” disse.

Prussia lo seguì sbuffando, tenendo le mani in tasca.

“Ti pareva. Speriamo di trovarlo davvero quel maledetto bagno, almeno” si lamentò.

Germania sentì l’odore di umido pungergli le narici.

Prussia fece scattare le iridi color ossidiana tutt’intorno, indicò un cartello affisso a un albero e scoppiò a ridere.

“Guarda che idiota il proprietario del campeggio” disse.

Germania si sporse e lesse: “Attenzione: lupi mannari”; scrollò le spalle e accelerò il passo.

“Non vorrei fosse andato in questa direzione per sapere se era vero” disse. Si mise a correre lungo una parte del sentiero, sotto la luce della luna, si fermò con il fiato un po’ più accelerato e si voltò. Impallidì vedendo solo un gruppo di alberi.

< Diamine, ho perso anche mio fratello maggiore. Dannazione > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso, sospirando.

 

********

 

“Maledizione, ci mancava solo questa. Dove diamine si è cacciato Germania?” si domandò Prussia.

Si udì in lontananza l’ululato di un lupo mannaro, Prussia rabbrividì.

< Ai lupi mannari non credo, ma non vorrei ci fossero davvero delle bestie feroci > pensò. Il suo fiato divenne accelerato, man mano che gli ululati si facevano sempre più vicini, il terrore si fece pressante, mentre il battito cardiaco gli risuonava nelle orecchie.

Rischiò di cadere a terra, si appoggiò ad un albero, graffiandosi con la corteccia e rabbrividì.

Sentì un pesante respiro alle sue spalle, si voltò lentamente e vide delle iridi che brillavano nell’oscurità.

L’immenso lupo balzò, atterrandolo, Prussia cadde pesantemente a terra e le sue urla furono coperte dagli ululati della creatura.

 

********

 

Austria era accomodato su un trono di pellicce, foglie ed ossa. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso, la luce del sole filtrava nella caverna e si rifletteva nelle sue lenti.

Italia era steso su un fianco, ai suoi piedi, brandelli di vestiti indosso, il segno di un morso sporco di sangue sul collo e una coda da lupo abbandonata sulla gamba abbronzata. Ai lati del grande ricciolo castano aveva delle orecchie da lupo.

Prussia era intento a fare dei bassi versi gutturali, mentre Austria gli accarezzava la testa. Ansimava piano, con la lingua di fuori e la coda da lupo ritta, acquattato per terra come un cane.

Germania era a gattoni davanti alla porta, intento a ringhiare, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

Ungheria si affacciò e sospirò, guardando gli sconosciuti.

“Avevi davvero così bisogno di allargare il branco?” domandò.

Austria sorrise.

“Sono loro che sono entrati nel mio territorio” rispose.

 


End file.
